


The Trousers

by jkateel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: “They don’t match my aesthetic,” Bull groused as he held up the perfectly practical brown trousers. “Where are the putrid colors? The stripes? I can’t wear these.”





	

“Chief, it’s merely trousers.”

Iron Bull grunted. “They don’t match my aesthetic,” he groused as he held up the perfectly practical brown trousers. “Where are the putrid colors? The _stripes_? I can’t wear these.”

Krem rolled his eyes. The chief’s love for those striped pants of his never made any sense to him. “The Inquisitor weaved magic into them, didn’t she? Runes that would add protection and the like?”

Bull’s nose wrinkled at the word magic. “Protection from fire, I think.”

Krem lifted an eyebrow. “Fire… Against dragons perhaps?”

Bull’s eyes shot to him, lighting up with a fire the trousers couldn’t protect him from. The grin on his face spread with equal fervor. “You think she’s takin’ me dragon hunting?”

 _The rate you run into dragons, she’s probably just preparing for the inevitable_ , Krem thought. To Bull, he shrugged and said, “So, you gonna’ wear them? Even though they don’t have stripes?”

Bull’s grin fell and he glanced back at the pants. Krem could practically see his thoughts flowing from one horn tip to another. He started to let out a sound that rolled from a low whine all the the way to a sad groan. “Do you think I could ask her to add stripes?” he asked then.

Krem gave him a look. “Not if you want to fight dragons anytime soon.”

Bull groaned again.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I decided to do a prompt, which was "The Bullfighter's Dilemma." This short piece is what came of that, which is the most solid thing I've written in like three months. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
